A New Beginning
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Sequel to "Breaking Point", set after the fight with Scourge. Sonic's Dark form disappears for good, Eggman retires from world domination, and everyone holds a party for Amy's return, with Sonic not having a present. Or does he? Rated M for strong language, and some violent reference mentioned. This was requested by people, who wanted to know what actually happened afterwards.
1. Love at First Flight

**Chapter One: Love at First Flight**

We now join Sonic and Amy, where Sonic had just committed a murder. He snatched the gun from Scourge, and shot him in the head. Scourge's lifeless body fell into the unknown.

Moments later, Sonic noticed the gun in this hand, and panicked. He then threw the gun off the cliff. The same place where Scourge died.

Sonic stood there, in his Super Dark Form, crying uncontrollably. Amy couldn't believe Sonic killed somebody, but she understood why. She walked over towards Sonic, and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck to comfort him. But Sonic shook off.

"Don't come near me! Don't even look at me!" Sonic cried. He walked away a few steps.

"Sonic?" Amy called. She watched Sonic sit on a rock, with him not even looking at her.

"I don't deserve you! I don't deserve anybody! I've killed someone, Amy! And, look at me! I'm a monster!" Sonic stated, still crying uncontrollably. Amy then walked over towards Sonic, with tears flowing in her eyes as well.

She sat down beside Sonic, and touched the side of his face. Sonic then turned to face Amy, still with tears flowing out of his eyes, still in his Super Dark Sonic form. He stared at Amy with a sad face.

"Shh! You're wrong, Sonic. You're not a monster. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, mine and everyone's hero. And you being you, is all I need. I don't care that you've killed Scourge, because I understand why you did. I knew you cared so much about me, that you wanted to seek revenge. And you did, and I could not be any more proud of you." Amy comforted. Sonic dark form slowly faded away.

"You mean that, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy kissed Sonic's cheek.

"Every word of it. And now that he's gone, there's no reason for you to be angry any more. You have me, and I have you. So we can spend all eternity together." Amy said with a smile. And Sonic smiled back.

"Thank you for believing in me." Sonic thanked.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said.

"And I love you, Amy Rose." Sonic replied. After that, Sonic and Amy share another passionate kiss.

Then suddenly, white stars started to sparkle around Sonic. Both Sonic and Amy broke the kiss, to investigate the stars. Both of them were shocked.

"Sonic! You're sparkling! What's going on?" Amy asked.

"I really have no idea. It kinda feels like I'm, transforming?" Sonic confusingly replied.

All of of a sudden, Sonic started floating in the air. The stars that surrounded Sonic are now coming closer towards him. When the stars combined with Sonic, he turned into a pearly white figure. This scared Amy, a bit.

"Sonic?!" Amy said, in surprise. Sonic quills pointed upwards, and then the white colour faded away. Sonic stood there, with sparkling pearl white fur. It was like he was Super Sonic, but this transformation felt different.

Sonic then slowly opened his eyes. When he finally had his eyes fully opened, Amy gasped in shock.

"Wow, Sonic. Your eyes look so beautiful." Amy said. Sonic grew concerned. He then looked into a puddle next to him, and saw what he looked like.

"Oh, wow! Now this has never happened before." Sonic stated. Sonic's eyes were sparkling sapphire blue.

"But how did this transformation happen?" Amy asked.

"You know that I have Chaos Energy inside of me, that awakens Super Dark Sonic when I reach my breaking point?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded. Sonic smiles warmly.

"Well, this is the same as turning into Dark Sonic, only with different feelings and emotions." Sonic replied.

"And, what feelings and emotions are they?" Amy curiously asks. Sonic floated towards Amy, and started stroking her cheeks.

"Warmth, caring, accepted for who I really am, loving, romantic. And that's all because of you, Amy." Sonic replied, with a warm smile. Amy smiled warmly back.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy, in a loving embrace.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic replied. Then Sonic and Amy share a loving passionate kiss.

But during the kiss however, Sonic started to slowly float upwards, taking Amy along with him. Amy startled a bit there. She held onto Sonic for dear life.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'll never let you fall. Let's just enjoy this moment together. It'll be like 'love at first flight', if you get what I'm saying." Sonic chuckled. Amy giggled.

"And I'll love every second of it." Amy stated.

"OK, Amy! Let's go fix this place!" Sonic said. They started flying to many different areas of Möbius. While flying, Sonic's new super form was dropping star dust, which helped mend and repair all the damages that he and Scourge caused, during Dark Sonic's rampage.

It has been close to an hour, since Sonic and Amy took flight around Möbius. Every part of the world has been restored.

Sonic was now running out of energy, so he decided to land on the nearest building he saw. Just then, he heard cheering and yelling from a few familiar faces.

"Amy, look who it is!" Sonic called out.

"Huh?" Amy asked.


	2. Shadow's Proposal

**Chapter Two: Shadow's Proposal**

Sonic and Amy floated towards the building, to see the familiar faces. It was Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow, Rouge and Dr. Eggman. When Sonic and Amy landed, Sonic changed back to normal and puts Amy down.

"Hi everybody!" Amy called out. Everyone stood in surprise, not believing that Amy was really there. Cream was the first one to approach Amy, slowly.

"A...Amy? Is that really you?" Cream asked with tears in her eyes. Amy smiled warmly. Cream then rushed towards Amy, and gave her a warm friendly embrace. She was crying with happiness.

"Amy! I can't believe it! It's really you!" Cream squeeled. Everyone else ran towards Amy, and each hugged her. Apart from Eggman, who stood there in silence, with a warm smile.

"How long have you been awake, Amy? And how did you get here?" Tails asked. Amy giggled.

"It's a long story. But, I'll tell you guys some other time." Amy replied. Knuckles was holding Tikal's hand.

"No need, Amy. You have just woken up. Take as much time as you need." Knuckles advised.

"Yeah, I mean it's been a while since we've seen you. We should catch up on old times." Tikal said, with a smile.

"Speaking of which, I need to ask Rouge something. Sonic will know." Tails winked at Sonic. Sonic was confused.

"Huh?!" Sonic said. Tails never heard him though.

"Rouge, you know how we've had Tikal's birthday party at your club, is it possible to have a party here next week, to celebrate Amy's return?" Tails asked. Rouge smiled warmly.

"Absolutely, Tails Honey." Rouge replied. Then Shadow walked towards Rouge.

"Uh, Tails? Remember that question you asked me earlier?" Shadow asked, with a sly grin on his face.

"Uh...?" Thought Tails.

**(Flashback)**

_"Wonderful story, Knuckles. How about you Shadow? How did you get together with Rouge?" Sonic asked Shadow. Shadow happily sighed._

_"That was the greatest day of my life. She noticed I wasn't myself one night, and forced the answer out of me. Reason was because I still missed Maria. She understood me from the inside, and I've never felt anymore happy than I was when she told me that she loved me." Shadow started. He took a quick sip of his beer._

_"Then I found out that I had feeling for her as well. Told her I loved her, and we've been together ever since." Shadow finished._

_"Any plans for a proposal?" Tails asked._

_"I've thought about it. Not sure when yet though." Shadow replied._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Oh, that? Yeah, I remember!" Tails replied, which made Rouge very concerned.

"Shadow? What are you two talking about?" Rouge asked. Shadow took a hold of both Rouge's hands.

"I was going to surprise you with this later tonight. But that incident with Scourge delayed my idea, so I might as well come out with it." Shadow replied. Rouge was still confused.

"I don't follow." Rouge stated.

"Rouge, ever since I was brought here, ever since I've lost Maria on the ARK, I though that I would forever be alone, forever by myself, and forever with no one. But that was until I met you. You've shown me that there's still hope, that there is still a chance to be happy. So Rouge the Bat, I've been meaning to ask you for a very long time now..." Shadow started.

"Shadow? What are you doi..." But she was cut off, after Shadow got down to one knee, and pulled out a velvet box, which has a twenty-four karat gold ring, with a sapphire diamond on it. Rouge gasped in shock, with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Rouge, will you marry me?" Shadow asked. But without hesitation, Rouge kissed Shadow passionately. Then broke the kiss.

"Yes, Shadow! Yes, of course I'll marry you! I love you!" Rouge replied.

"I love you, Rouge." Shadow added. Then he placed the ring on Rouge's left ring finger, and everybody including Eggman applauded.

**(Eggman's P.O.V)**

Wow! Just wow! Look how happy they all are. Who knew that love could be a very special thing. I cannot believe that I was so blind with my own plans, that I was too blind to even notice.

Sonic was right the entire time. It does not matter what I say or do anymore, because I can never win. Sonic was always strong, but now I see where he gets that strength from. This gives me a slight tingle down my spine.

I feel that right now, I'm starting to grow a heart for these people. Look at them, for crying out loud.

Sonic and Amy are happy together, Tails and Cream are happy together, Knuckles and Tikal are happy together, and of course Shadow and Rouge are happy together.

If Shadow can have a change of heart, there's no reason to say I can't either. I can't bare to hurt these people anymore, not after seeing how happy they are now. So at this moment, I'm going to make a very special announcement, right now!


	3. Eggman's Retirement

**Chapter Three: Eggman's Retirement**

Eggman slowly walked towards everyone. Everyone then noticed him, and then Sonic stood in front of him.

"What is it this time, Eggman?" Sonic asked. Eggman then all of a sudden took off the bolts from his head, and then took his glasses off. Sonic got concerned.

"Eggman?" Sonic called. Eggman looked at Sonic directly in his eyes, and then extended his hand towards Sonic.

"Thank you, Sonic." Eggman said. Sonic was confused.

"What are you thanking me for?" Sonic asked.

"Thank you for helping me see the light. And congratulations on winning the Sonic vs Eggman war." Eggman replied. Sonic was stunned, but curious.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, do you remember the day I kidnapped Amy? And what you have told me that day?" Eggman asked.

**(Flashback)**

_"No, please! Take it easy, Sonic! Please, don't hurt me! Look, I'll let Amy go!" Eggman pleaded, as he pressed the button in his pocket, and the claw puts Amy down. "Now, please let bygones be bygones?!"_

_"Thanks for letting Amy go, but Eggman, you're missing out the point in this!" Sonic yelled. Eggman was confused._

_"What do you mean, Sonic? I let Amy go, what more do you want from me?!" Eggman asked. Sonic then calmed himself down._

_"The point is Eggman, why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why do you insist on trying to defeat me, when every time, I am always victorious in the end? This is just the same old joke that's been going on for years, and I've had enough!" Sonic snapped. Eggman was now gob smacked. Could Sonic be right about all of this?_

_"Let me list them for you real quick. You've enslaved animals and turned them into robots, you've tampered with time, you've tricked Knuckles to make him think that I was evil, you've destroyed many cities and forests, you've revived Chaos, you've started up the Eclipse Cannon, I could go on all day!" Sonic said with an annoyed voice._

_"So the games up, Eggman! You may as well give up, because you have never stood a chance against me! It does not matter what you do or say any more! There's no point on continuing with this war! Because I always win!" Sonic finished. After that, his fur turned back into cobalt blue._

_"I guess my work here's done. Goodbye, Eggman." Sonic quietly said, as he walked away from Eggman. Eggman could not say a word, he now feels defenceless._

**(End of Flashback)**

"I was meant to be the one to shoot you. But after what you've told me, I didn't have the heart to do it. Because I knew you were right. There's no use fighting this pointless war anymore. Because not only are you strong, but you've gained power from something very powerful. The power of love for Amy." Eggman finished.

"Wow, Eggman. I never thought..." Sonic started.

"No Sonic. It's OK. That's why I thank you, for helping me see through that. Plus, after seeing how far you're willing to go for vengeance, I am not having that again. I'm very sorry that Amy was shot by Scourge, but I never wanted that to happen." Eggman stated.

"So, are you going to shake my hand, Sonic? End this war for good? Become friends from here on out?" Eggman asked.

Sonic thought for a second, and looked at Eggman's hand. Sonic then slowly extended his hand, and aimed it towards Eggman. Then, he finally shook his hand.

"You're very welcome, Eggman. And don't worry about Scourge. He's history." Sonic smiled. Eggman smiled back.

"Thank you, Sonic! And now my announcement. From this day on, I am now officially retiring from world domination!" Eggman announced. Everyone else cheered.

"But what will you do now? Your robots and everything?" Amy asked. Eggman chuckled.

"Not to worry. I'll still build those. But this time, I'm building ones to help build children's hospitals, and many other sources of helping others, like all of you do for other people." Eggman replied.

"Wow! Really?" Tails asked in surprise.

"Yes, Tails. Well, I'd best be off. Don't want those poor children to suffer now. Farewell, everyone! Until next week!" Eggman said. Everyone said 'Goodbye Eggman!', as Eggman flew away in his ship.

"Well, I guess we should make our way home. What do you say?" Sonic stated. Everyone agreed.

Tails spent the night at Cream's house, Shadow and Rouge went back home, Knuckles and Tikal went home, and Sonic spent the night at Amy's house. Meanwhile, with Dr. Eggman.

"Helping to make the world a better place for them. It's what my Grandfather would've wanted." Eggman stated, happily. And he had a happy tear flow from his eye.

"Huh?" Eggman thought. He wiped his eye, and noticed the tears.

"Was I crying? I haven't cried since my Grandfather passed away. Not only did these people help me see good in the world, they've also helped me grow a gold heart, and to develop human emotion." Eggman stated. After that, Eggman made his way home.


	4. Day With the Ladies

**Chapter Four: Day With the Ladies**

Two days later, Amy was with Cream, Rouge and Tikal for a friendly day of shopping. They were all catching up on old times.

"So Cream, what's this I hear that you're dating Tails, now?" Amy asked. Cream giggled.

"Because it's true. He asked me to dance during Tikal's birthday, then it just happened. He told me he loved me, and I've always loved him. So yes, we are now dating." Cream answered. Amy smiled.

"That's great news. And you, Tikal? How's your pregnancy going?" Amy asked.

"Well, it still gives me mood swings, and weird appetites, and I get cramps here and there. But other than that, I feel fine. Me and Knuckles don't need to worry about the Master Emerald now, due to our people watching it for us." Tikal answered.

"Very sweet. How're you Rouge, now that you're engaged?" Amy asked.

"In all honesty, I've never been anymore happy, in my entire life. I never thought this would happen." Rouge replied. Everyone smiled warmly.

Then after they did their shopping, they went into a cafe for some refreshing drinks. They had many discussions about many things. But Cream was curious about Amy.

"Amy, just out of curiosity." Cream started.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"What exactly happened in the hospital? When did you wake up, and how did you hear about Sonic, if you don't mind answering?" Cream asked. Everyone looked at Amy.

"Well, it's a long story. But it happened like this..." Amy started.

**(Flashback)**

_Back in the hospital Vanilla was screaming for help._

_"I NEED HELP HERE!" Cried Vanilla. A doctor with two nurses ran into the room, to see what the matter was._

_"What is the matter, Madam?" Asked the doctor._

_"What's going on with Amy? She's groaning, and her heart monitor is acting strange!" Vanilla asked. The doctor just smiled._

_"Please, stay calm. There's nothing to worry about." The doctor told her._

_"How do you mean?" Vanilla asked._

_"See for yourself." The doctor replied. Then the doctor and two nurses left. Vanilla looked at Amy, and Amy slowly opened both eyes._

_"S...Sonic?" Amy sighed. Vanilla's eyes welled in tears._

_"Oh my goodness, Amy! You're awake!" Vanilla cried. Amy snapped into reality, and sat up and stared at Vanilla._

_"Vanilla!" Amy leapt towards Vanilla, and warmly embraced her. Vanilla kissed her cheek._

_"I knew you'd wake up soon! I just knew it!" Vanilla exclaimed. "I've missed you!"_

_"I've missed you too." Amy replied. But then it came to her._

_"But Vanilla, where is Sonic?" She panicked. Vanilla stuttered._

_"Oh no. About that, Amy. He's at Tikal's birthday party. But he's in danger!" Vanilla started. Amy gasped._

_"What's happened?" Amy asked._

_"Scourge was here earlier, looking for Sonic. Scourge was the one who shot you, and sent you into a coma for three months. And through the first couple of days, Sonic unleashed Super Dark Sonic." Vanilla explained. Amy gasped in shock._

_"But, why?" Amy asked._

_"He's lost control of himself. Ever since you were in a coma, he's been wanting to seek vengeance against Scourge. If Scourge gets to Sonic, Sonic may awaken his dark form again. Maybe even kill him." Vanilla stated. Amy sadly sighed._

_"I have to stop Sonic. I never wanted him to get 'this' angry. I get why he is, but he's not a murderer." Amy said. Vanilla knew this would be a bad move, but she knows there's no other choice._

_"OK Amy. I left your clothes in the drawer. Put those on, and I'll distract the staff, so you can escape." Vanilla told her. Amy hugged Vanilla._

_"Thanks Vanilla. I owe you one." Amy thanked._

_A few moments later, Amy was fully clothed, and Vanilla went outside to talk to the doctor. Amy then got out, and ran towards the emergency escape door. Amy ran as far away as she could._

_She has been running for quite some time, until she encountered a cliff that looked wrecked. She then heard someone scream. Amy gasped._

_"Oh, shit! Sonic, don't do this!" Amy called. She saw Dark Sonic floating above her, with his hand around Scourge's neck._

_"No! Sonic, please! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want me to do! Anything at all, Sonic! ANYTHING!" Scourge cried out, tears flowing from his eyes._

_"Over my dead body!" Sonic said, angrily. His grip started to loosen up, getting ready to drop Scourge to his death, until Amy screamed from the top of her lungs._

_"SONIC, PLEASE STOP!"_

**(End of Flashback)**

"So, that's how it happened." Amy replied. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, wow!" Exclaimed Tikal.

"Sounds very scary! But very brave!" Cream stated.

"Well, we're glad to have you back, Amy." Rouge stated. Amy smiles.

"Thank you." Amy thanked.

"And who'd ever thought that you being in a coma turned everyone into friends? Us four, and even the guys are getting along great. Hell, even Knuckles and Shadow are getting along better with Sonic." Tikal explains.

"No kidding, Sugar!" Rouge added.

"It even gave Eggman a change of heart." Cream added. Amy just smiles.

"And I would not have it any other way." Amy finished. After that, everyone enjoys the rest of their day.


	5. Day With the Gentlemen

**Chapter Five: Day With the Gentlemen**

Meanwhile, Sonic was with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow at a bowling alley. The four of them were having a friendly game of bowling.

"Ah, what a great day to spend the time with you guys!" Knuckles exclaimed happily.

"No kidding! Couldn't have picked a better day!" Sonic added.

"Yeah, I mean now that everyone's happy, that makes the day even better." Tails stated, as he throws the ball, knocking down seven pins.

"Nice shot, Tails! And yeah, now with Amy being awake, Sonic has no reason being angry anymore." Shadow says.

"Anything Tails can do, I can do better! Big fucking deal!" Knuckles jokingly stated. He throws the ball, and knocks over eight pins.

"Well, one pin better. But you know what I mean!" Knuckles chuckled. Everyone laughed at him.

"Hmph! Knuckle-Head! Not better than this shot, bitch!" Shadow calls. He throws the ball, and knocks down nine pins, with the last one still shaking. But then it stops, and stays up.

"Oh, COME ON! That's fucking BULLSHIT!" Shadow snaps, but playfully. Everyone just laughs.

"Right Sonic, it's your turn!" Tails calls. Sonic smiles.

"Right, here we go!" Sonic yells. Then he throws the ball, and gets a strike.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Shadow said in shock.

"Eh?!" Knuckles says.

"Nice throw, Sonic! You win this one!" Tails congratulated. Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Ah, it was nothing! It's just all in the arms and wrist." Sonic stated. Then they all sat on their seats, and had random conversations.

"So Sonic, how've you been feeling since Amy came back?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been more happy than I ever have been. It makes it easier now there's no danger, and my body no longer has chaos energy." Sonic replied.

"Very odd how Eggman is now retired from world domination." Shadow thought.

"Well, I think he finally understood in the end. I knew there was good in him somewhere." Tails stated.

"Not wrong there, Tails." Sonic stated.

"Still though, it's amazing how us four and the girls became close friends, all because of the incident with Amy. I think that brought us closer together somehow." Tails mentioned. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I'll admit. I liked you as a friend, Tails. But I never liked Sonic THAT much." Knuckles admitted. Sonic was stunned.

"You never liked me?" Sonic thought.

"At first, yes. But now I see how caring you are, and seeing as Tails likes you so much, I like you now! And not even a hint of hatred crosses my mind." Knuckles chuckles, as he held his hand up for a high-five.

"Yeah, Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed, as he high-fives Knuckles.

"And I never like any of you, when I met you three. But I did respect you all for your abilities. But now I remember my past, and thanks to Rouge's care and love, I now see you three guys as my best friends now!" Shadow exclaimed. Everyone cheers, and exchanges high-fives to one another.

"So anyway, Sonic? You mentioned that you've killed Scourge?" Shadow started.

"Yes. Why?" Sonic curiously asked.

"What actually happened? How did you kill him?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it was gruesome. But it happened like this..." Sonic started.

**(Flashback)**

_Scourge took the gun out from his pocket again, and aimed it towards Sonic._

_"You're history, Sonic! And this time, I won't miss!" Scourge said aggressively, and then he pulled the trigger. It hit Sonic, but it never hurt him. The black aura acted like a defence shield to protect him. Sonic turned to face Scourge, with so much rage._

_"You just will never learn, will you?!" Sonic said, angrily. He then quickly changed into his Super Dark form, and walked towards Scourge. Amy was worried at this moment._

_"Sonic?!" Amy called out, but Sonic never heard her. He was too angry with Scourge to notice._

_Scourge pointed the gun at Sonic, but Sonic snatched the gun off Scourge. Scourge then held one hand up, to once again show that he surrenders, as he couldn't put both arms up with one broken._

_"No, Sonic! You wouldn't!" Scourge pleaded. But Sonic cocked the gun, and aimed it at Scourge's forehead._

_"You really think I would let you do that to me, or let you hurt Amy, again? Think again! Now, BURN IN HELL, MOTHER-FUCKER!" Sonic yelled._

_"Sonic, NO!" Amy yelled. But Sonic then pulled the trigger and the bullet penetrated Scourge's head. Lots of blood splurged out of Scourge's head. And then after that, Scourge's lifeless body fell off the cliff, into the unknown._

**(End of Flashback)**

"And, that's how it happened." Sonic finishes. Everyone was in shock.

"You shot Scourge, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded.

"And with the exact same gun he used to shoot Amy." Sonic answered.

"Well, at least there's nothing to worry about now. Scourge won't harm anyone anymore." Tails said.

"But what about your dark form, Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic smiles.

"Don't worry, Shadow. My dark form will never be seen again. That unusual transformation erased the entire chaos energy within me." Sonic replied. Knuckles gasped in shock.

"So the legend is true after all! Love does over power anything!" Knuckles exclaimed. Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, in confusion.

"That super form you had that night. Pearl white fur, sapphire blue eyes. That happened because of your love for Amy. Knowing you still had this evil energy, the power of your love for each other helped fight the evil energy away." Knuckles explains.

"But how do you know about this, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I've heard a story many years ago, where this same transformation happened." Knuckles replied. Everyone smiles.

"Well, that explains it." Shadow stated.

"So, does this mean no more Super Dark Sonic?" Asked Tails. Sonic smiles.

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sonic replied.

After that, they all enjoyed the rest of their day together.


	6. Late Night Romance

**Chapter Six: Late Night Romance**

Many hours have passed since Sonic was with the guys, and Amy was with the girls. The time now reads midnight, and Sonic was laying on the bed, while Amy was taking a shower. Shortly after, Amy got out of the bathroom, wearing a night gown.

"You took your time!" Sonic teased. Amy giggled.

"Try being more patient, next time!" Amy teased back, while stroking Sonic's quills.

"But, you know me. It's hard to wait for someone like you, because it makes me wonder if you'll actually come back." Sonic winked.

"I'll always come back, don't you worry about a thing." Amy stated, as she kissed Sonic's lips.

After that, both Sonic and Amy got into their bed, and under the covers. They've been laying there for about ten minutes. Amy laid her head on Sonic's chest, and Sonic had his arms around her.

"I've really missed you, Amy. I honestly thought I'd never see you again." Sonic stated. Amy grew concerned.

"What makes you think that?" Amy asked.

"That day when the accident happened, I almost lost you." Sonic started.

**(Flashback)**

_"Amy, I..." Sonic started, but Amy inturupted him, when she saw the gun behind Sonic._

_"SONIC, LOOK OUT!" cried out Amy, as she pushed Sonic out of the way._

_"SCOURGE, NOOOOO!" screamed Eggman. Scourge pulled the trigger, and a huge laser fired out of the gun, and hit Amy across the chest and then Amy hit her head against a tree. Sonic shot up, and saw what happened to Amy._

_"No, AMY!" Sonic cried. He looked at Eggman, to see that he was flying away, and saw Scourge giving an evil grin, and ran off. Sonic then focused on Amy, and ran to her aid. He lifted Amy's head up off the ground, and cradled her head._

_"Amy, oh my God! Amy, PLEASE wake up! Please Amy, don't do this to me!" Sonic pleaded, as tears started flowing from his eyes. He got out his phone and called the ambulance._

_"You've reached the emergency hotline! How can we help you?" asked the woman on the phone._

_"I NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" Sonic screamed in terror._

_"Sir, please calm down. What's the emergency?" She asked._

_"I need, the ambulance! A friend of mine was shot, and she's losing a tone of blood from her head! And she's not waking up! She still has a pulse, but it's faint!" Sonic explained in a scared, but sad tone of voice._

_"OK, sir. Who's is calling, the person with the emergency's name and where is the current location?" the woman asked._

_"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the victim's name is Amy Rose, and we're located in the Mobius Forest!" Sonic explained. "Please, get here quick!"_

_"OK, sir. We'll have a rescue helicopter there, shortly. Just stay with her until they do." the woman advised._

_"Thank you!" Sonic thanked, and hung up the phone. He stayed where he was, and cradled Amy in his arms, with more tears flowing from his eyes._

_"Don't you worry Amy, help's on the way! And I'm not leaving your side! Now now, not ever!" Sonic cried. Without him noticing, on the back of him there was a faded black aura._

* * *

><p><em>"I promise you this, Scourge...is...a...dead...man!" Sonic stated with a harsh whisper.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Just thinking about Scourge sends chills down his spine. Sonic can feel a lot of anger building up inside of him.<em>

_ He knew that it was Scourge that shot Amy, and Sonic could feel the hate flowing through his veins. More tears were flowing from his eyes, because he was sad about Amy, but angry because Scourge was responsible for this._

_"Scourge!" Sonic yelled, as he then collapsed on the floor. He then stood up and took a deep breath. "I need some fresh air!"_

_After that Sonic dashed out of the hospital, and ran as far away from the city as he could. He ran towards a very tall mountain. He ran to the very top, but when he reached the top, he tripped over a rock by accident._

_At this moment, Sonic was an emotional wreck. He felt sad because Amy was in the hospital, but he also felt absolutely furious with Scourge for putting her in that condition. Sonic's anger built up, and a black aura began to surround him._

_Sonic was grunting furiously, as the aura over took him. He could no longer control his rage. Sonic's quills began to point upwards, and his fur turned into a black blue colour. And then his eyes began to glow into a pearly white colour. Sonic has now reached his breaking point._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"_

**(End of Flashback) **

"I've done so many bad things, since that day happened. I never meant to hurt anyone, but because you were not around with me, I was so lost without you. I've hurt the ones I cared about, I've destroyed cities and buildings, and I've even murdered Scourge. I wish it could've been me that was shot, and none of this would've happened." Sonic sadly explained. Amy sat up and cuddled Sonic lovingly.

"Shhhh! Don't think like that, Sonic. I only did what I did, because I wanted to return the favour of you saving my life, for the past eight years." Amy explained.

"But, I could've lost you. If you were gone, I would've spent the rest of my life regretting everything about it. I would've still got vengeance on Scourge, but I would've ended my own life, because it's not worth living without you here." Sonic stated, with sad tears flowing from his eyes. Amy kissed Sonic's forehead.

"I'm here now, Sonic. And I promise you, that I will never allow anything like that to happen again. I promise." Amy promised, as she held up her pinky for a pinky swear. Sonic help up his pinky, and slowly hooked his pinky with hers.

"I love you, Amy." Sonic said. Amy smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Sonic." Amy replied.

"By the way, Knuckles mentioned about that transformation the other day." Sonic mentioned. Amy grew curious .

"What about it?" Amy asked.

"You see, it turns out that the transformation was around centuries ago, in the Echidna Tribe. It fought away all the evil energy that turns me into Dark Sonic. It was triggered by true love. So, he mentioned that true love does power over evil." Sonic smiled warmly. Amy smiles back.

"So, I guess we were made for each other this whole time!" Amy stated.

"Damn right, we are!" Sonic exclaimed. After that, Sonic and Amy shared another loving kiss.


	7. Amy's Party Celebration

**Chapter Seven: Amy's Party Celebration**

It has been a whole week, since Amy woke up from her coma, and after the battle with Sonic and Scourge. Now it's the day that everyone celebrates Amy's return.

At this moment, Sonic was running with Amy in his arms, making their way to 'Club Rouge'. Sonic then puts Amy down, and then Sonic and Amy were holding each other's hands, while walking towards the club.

"Wow, Sonic! You do run really fast!" Amy stated. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, they don't call me 'The Fastest Thing Alive', for nothing!" Sonic replied. Amy giggles.

"Yeah, you've got a good point there. And well made." Amy stated. After that, they both walk towards the door and Sonic opens the door. The club was very dark.

"Sonic, it's very dark in here." Amy said

"I know, right? I wonder why?!" Sonic sarcastically said. Then all of a sudden, the lights turned on.

"WELCOME BACK, AMY!" Everyone exclaimed. Amy gasped in surprise, and Sonic kissed Amy's cheek.

"Welcome back, Ames." Sonic said happily.

"You people! This is a bit too much, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing is too much for you, Ames." Sonic replied.

"Each one of us got you a present as well, Amy." Tikal mentioned. Amy chuckles.

"Aw, really?! You really shouldn't have!" Amy asked. Tikal then walks towards Amy, with a present in her hand.

"We shouldn't have, but we wanted to. Welcome back, Amy." Tikal replied, while giving the present to Amy. Amy takes the present, and opens it.

"Oh wow! A head bracelet. Thank you, Tikal." Amy thanked, as she placed the headband on her head. She hugs Tikal, and Tikal hugs back.

"You're very welcome, Amy. It is made with the highest quality emerald in Angel Island. It's to bring good luck to those who wears it." Tikal explained. Knuckles was next to give Amy a present. She opens the box.

"Knuckles, what is this?" Amy asked.

"Well, three months of you being in a coma could leave you feeling pretty tense. So I got you two different tickets, that allows you to use in Angel Island, free of charge. One is for a massage, and one is for a hairdresser." Knuckles explained. Amy smiles.

"Thank you, Knuckles." Amy thanked, and hugged Knuckles, which he returned.

"You're welcome." Knuckles replied. Cream was next to give Amy a present. Amy then opens the present.

"Ah, no way! 'Beauty of Mobius'! My favourite perfume. Must've cost you a fortune, Cream. Thank you!" Amy thanked, as she hugs Cream, who returns the hug.

"You're most welcome, Amy. This was from both me and Mom." Cream explained. Amy also hugged Vanilla. Next was Tails to give Amy her present. Amy then opens it.

"Oh, thank you Tails. These pearl earrings are gorgeous." Amy thanked, as she hugs Tails, and Tails hugs back.

"You're very welcome, Amy." Tails replied. Next was Rouge to give Amy her present, and then Amy opens it.

"Wow, Rouge! This looks gorgeous! Thank you." Amy thanked, while she puts on the necklace, which is twenty-four karat gold, with a sapphire diamond on it. Amy then hugs Rouge, and Rouge hugs back.

"You're very welcome, Sugar. It was mine that I bought years ago, but I don't really wear it anymore. Plus, it'll look better on you." Rouge explained, with a smile. Next was Shadow to give Amy her present. Amy then opens it. Amy gasped in surprise.

"Wow Shadow. A sword?" Amy asked. Shadow smiles.

"Yep. Made in one of the best selling weapon store. You don't need to use it as a weapon, or anything like that. You can hang it on your wall as a sculpture, or something like that." Shadow explains. Amy smiles, and hugs Shadow. Shadow hugs back.

"It's wonderful, Shadow. Thank you." Amy thanked.

"No problem, Amy." Shadow replies. All of a sudden, Eggman appears. Amy gasped in surprise.

"Oh wow, Eggman! You're here too?" Amy asks. Eggman smiles.

"Well, of course. I did say this last week, remember?" Eggman replied, while chuckling. Amy chuckles back.

"Oh, yeah!" Amy replied. Eggman then hands Amy a present.

"Welcome back, Amy." Eggman said. Amy then opens her present. It was a Piko-Piko Hammer, made of steel, and bulletproof glass.

"Oh wow. Thank you Eggman." Amy thanked. She then hugs Eggman. Eggman stood there in surprise, as he couldn't remember the last time he's been hugged by anyone. Then Eggman hugs back.

"You're very welcome, Amy." replied Eggman. Amy and everyone else then turned their attention to Sonic.

"Sonic, do you not have a present for me?" Amy asked. Sonic sighed nervously.

"Yeah, I do have a present for you. But it has not arrived here yet. I'm still waiting on it being delivered." Sonic smiles.

"And what is this present, Sonic?" Amy asked, with a cheeky smile. Sonic chuckles.

"Now if I tell you that Ames, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Sonic replies.

"I guess so." Amy finally gave up, trying to find out.

"Just go have fun, Amy. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Sonic advised. Amy smiles.

"OK, Sonic." Amy replied. After that, the girls went over to the dance floor, while the guys went towards the bar. Sonic then smiles, and looks at the box that he's holding in his hand.

"I have your present right here, Amy. Just waiting for the right moment."


	8. Amy's Present From Sonic

**Chapter Eight: Amy's Present From Sonic**

It has now been six hours since Amy arrived at the party with Sonic. Amy was with the girls dancing to some songs, and Sonic was with the guys, including Eggman having drinks.

"Yeah, Amy! You've still got the moves, girl!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I've still got the moves? Shit, I've always had them!" Amy giggles.

"Well, it's great to have you back either way, Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Cream!" Tikal stated.

"It's great how much fun we are having!" Vanilla finished. Meanwhile, back with the guys.

They had random conversations, while having quite a few to drink. Shadow and Knuckles were half drunk again, Sonic and Tails were a little tipsy, and Eggman was still sober, as he didn't drink that much.

"Well, look at that. Once again the girls are having fun. But they're more happier because Amy's back." Shadow mentioned.

"No kidding! Don't they just look so beautiful?" Knuckles asked.

"Damn straight, Knuckle-Head! Rouge, Tikal, Amy, and Vanilla? I totally would, if you know what I mean!" Shadow stated, while everyone shared a laugh. Knuckles playfully punched Shadow again.

"Hay you, naughty! What have I told you about being a cheeky boy?!" Knuckles asked, jokingly.

"Well, it certainly is great having Amy back. To be honest, as much as I love Tikal to death, I didn't feel like I enjoyed her party as much, for obvious reasons." Sonic stated. Knuckles then put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"We totally understand, Sonic. We were just being the friends we were, and hopefully try to cheer you up." Knuckles explained.

"Yeah, we didn't want you turning dark, and causing destruction around Mobius." Tails added.

"No, I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it at all. And I'm thankful for that. I'm just saying I didn't feel like I enjoyed it that much, because my mind was still on Amy at the time." Sonic added.

"Well, Amy's back now, Sonic. And I promise you from now on, that will never ever happen again." Eggman said. Sonic smiles.

"I'm glad we've awakened this side of you, Eggman. I'm starting to like the new you." Sonic said. Eggman chuckles.

"Well, I couldn't have found this new me without your help." Eggman added.

"So how's this children's hospital coming along?" Tails asked.

"It's going well. We've built about two so far. And I'm also redesigning Robotropolis. I want to make it a city that people will love to come visit for holidays, or even honeymoons." Eggman explained, as he winked at Shadow, when referring to the honeymoon, knowing he's now engaged to Rouge. Shadow smiles.

"Let me know when you're done, and I'll see to it." Shadow stated. Eggman gave a thumbs up, and mentions that it'll take three month to finish.

"And Sonic, what is this surprise you were giving Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm going to keep this a secret for now. I'll let you know, when me and Amy are done being alone. It's a surprise for you lot as well." Sonic explained. Then romantic music started playing.

"Well, I guess it's that time again!" Knuckles called.

"Damn straight! Time to make our ladies feel special!" Shadow added.

"OK! You coming this time, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sonic replied.

"And while we're at it, I may as well ask Vanilla for a dance!" Eggman stated.

"OH, YEAH!" all the guys yelled out. Everyone got to their girlfriend, and asked for a dance. Which they accepted. Sonic makes his way towards Amy.

"Hay Amy?" Sonic called.

"Yes Sonic?" Amy replied. Sonic then took a bow.

"Would you care for a dance, my Rose?" Sonic asked. Amy giggles.

"Absolutely, my blue knight!" Amy replied. Sonic and Amy walk towards the dance floor, and begin a dance.

The dance lasted about ten minutes, but in Sonic and Amy's fantasy it lasted an entire lifetime. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. Then Sonic was the first to speak.

"Amy, a word with you on the balcony, please? I now have your surprise!" Sonic asked, as he winked at Amy. Amy giggles.

"OK Sonic." Amy replied. After that, they disappeared without anyone noticing. About two minutes walking up the stairs, Sonic and Amy make it to the balcony.

"It's a very beautiful night, Sonic." Amy pointed out, as she looked at the full moon, and the stars sparkling. Sonic smiles.

"It really is." Sonic replied.

"But why are we here, Sonic? What's the meaning of this?" Amy curiously asked. Sonic just smiled.

"I'm about to make all of your dreams come true." Sonic replied. Amy was now confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked. Sonic took a hold of Amy's hands.

"Amy, I remember the first day we met, and you've been wanting to be with me ever since. At first I thought it was because you was just a fan girl, but ever since you've confessed your love, it gave me a change of heart." Sonic replied.

"I always have loved you, Sonic. Nothing will change that." Amy smiled.

"I love you too, Amy. I really love you. I've always loved you. I never knew how much you meant to me, until I almost lost you three months ago. I nearly lost you because I was selfish with my own ego, I never realised that. I'm not going to lose you again." Sonic began.

All of a sudden, Sonic dropped down to one knee, and took out a small velvet box. He opened it, and there shined a twenty-four karat gold ring, with an emerald diamond on it. Amy gasped in surprise.

"Sonic? Are you being serious right now?!" Amy called out, and happy tears welled in her eyes.

"Amy Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic proposed. Instantly, Amy just grabbed Sonic's head, and passionately kissed him. The kiss lasted a minute, and then they broke it.

"I guess that answers my question!" Sonic stated, happily.

"Damn it, you bet your ass it's a yes, Baby-Blue!" Amy replied. After that, Sonic then places the ring on Amy's left ring finger, and make their way back to the hall.

When both Sonic and Amy got back into the hall, the song had just stopped, and everyone stared at Sonic and Amy, who were both smiling. Everyone were concerned, until Amy lifted her finger.

"WE ARE ENGAGED!" they both yelled out. After that, everyone else cheered and congratulated them both with hugs, and a couple more drinks.


	9. The Special Day

**Chapter Nine: The Special Day**

It has been three months since Sonic and Amy announced their engagement, and now today is the wedding. Shadow and Rouge are now happily married, as they got married a month before this.

Also, Tikal gave birth to twins a week ago. One is a boy named Fist, and the other is a girl named Tikkabelle. The wedding took place at Angel Island, with an echidna priest performing the wedding.

At the alter, Sonic was waiting there patiently for Amy. He was with Tails, who was his best man, and Knuckles, Tikal, Rouge and Shadow were sitting on the chairs. Tails walked up to Sonic, as the brides music started to play.

Sonic was wearing his traditional red and white shoes with the colours inverted, a white shirt, white coat, white trousers, and a red tie. Sonic was nervous, but he had to do this for Amy.

"You ready for this, Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic just smiled and nodded.

"More ready than I have ever been!" Sonic replied. Just then, Amy then starting walking down the aisle. Sonic was stunned at what she looked like.

Amy was wearing a white and gold dress, with roses for a belt, roses for a headband, white high heeled shoes, and of course a white see through veil covering her face. Amy finally made it to the alter, and held Sonic's hands. She was walking out with Cream, as Cream is Amy's maid of honour.

"Wow Amy. You've never looked more beautiful." Sonic complimented. Amy giggles.

"Thank you, Sonic. And you look very handsome in your suit." Amy winked at him. Sonic chuckles, and gulps nervously.

"Thank you, Amy." Sonic replied.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the bonding of the Groom Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Bride Ms. Amelia Rose. These young people bring us their share of love here today for each other, and would love to be bonded together. Not just for a day but for the rest of their lives. Ah men!" The Priest started, with everyone repeating 'Ah men'.

"And now at this moment, the Bride and Groom will now say a few vows to each other, which we shall now start with you, Amelia." The Priest started. Amy grew nervous, but she quickly shook off.

"Sonic, I have known you for eight years now. And those adventures we've shared together were loads of fun. The day we met on Little Planet changed my life forever. I knew that you were the one. And whatever happens, I'll always be with you. I would even give my life for you, like I almost did a few months back. And even through those tough moments, remember that I'll always love you until the end of time itself." Amy stated, as cheers and claps echo around the alter. Amy had happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thank you very much for those beautiful words, Amelia. And now Sonic, may you please share your vows for everybody to hear?" The Priest asked. Sonic gulped nervously, but then shook off.

"Wow Amy. Those words meant a lot to me. When we met in Little Planet, I was just doing my job, which is saving people. But you were one of the few that wouldn't let me go after that. You've been there every step of the way. I've always had feelings for you, but I was a shy kid, and of course knowing the evil that's been happening was going to cause problems." Sonic started. He kissed Amy's hands.

"I knew you were crazy over me, but never once have you told me that you loved me. Ever! Not even once. That's when I realised how important you were to me. I've been lost without you since the accident, but now that Scourge's gone, nothing will ever harm you again. I will always keep you safe, and I will always protect you. I love you, Amelia. And that will be forever and always." Sonic finished, happy tears well up in his eyes, and again people clapped and cheered. Amy has happy tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Sonic. I love you." Amy stated, as she kissed Sonic's lips.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic replies.

"Thank you very much for those beautiful words, Sonic. And now we may let these two loved ones be bond in marriage. Ms. Amelia Rose, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest asked. Amy smiles.

"I do." Amy replies.

"And do you Sonic the Hedgehog, take Ms. Amelia Rose to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest asked. Sonic grins at Amy.

"I do." Sonic replies.

"And now, may the best man and maid of honour bring these two loved ones their rings?" Asked The Priest. Tails handed Sonic one of the rings, and Cream handed Amy the other.

"Now Amelia, please repeat after me while placing the ring on the left hand forth finger. With this ring I thee wed.'' Amy placed the ring on.

"With this ring I thee wed." Amy repeated.

''And now Sonic, repeat after me while placing the ring on the same hand, same finger. With this ring I thee wed." The Priest said.

''With this ring I thee wed.'' Sonic repeated, as he placed the ring on Amy's finger.

"And now, if anybody in this room says why these two shall not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest stated. The crowed stood silent.

"Guess they have nothing to say." Sonic said with a warm smile, looking into Amy's eyes.

"Alright. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'' The Priest finished. Sonic lifted off the veil from Amy's face, and kisses her passionately on the lips, along with cheers and claps. Then Sonic and Amy broke the kiss.

"May I proudly introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Rose Hedgehog." The Priest introduced. Sonic and Amy began walking their way out of the alter.

"Sonic, any ideas where we are going for our honeymoon?" Amy asked. Sonic smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sonic replied.


	10. Honeymoon & Holiday

**Chapter Ten: Honeymoon/Holiday**

It has been five days since Sonic and Amy have gotten married. And right now, they are getting ready to go on their honeymoon. But it's not just their honeymoon, it's also Shadow and Rouge's, and a holiday for Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Tikal.

At this moment, everyone was at Tail's workshop, as he was about to reveal his work, that he's been working on for a whole entire year. Tails grabbed onto a rope.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now introduce to you, the Tornado Jet!" Tails announced, as he pulled the rope, and opens the curtain. Everyone was very surprised at how amazing it looked. They all cheered and clapped.

Inside was a very large variation of the Tornado. As Tails described, it was indeed build like a private jet. Tails even put in the time to add extra things.

"Wow Tails! This looks amazing! You've really outdone yourself this time!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No kidding! It would've taken S.H.I.E.L.D about four years to even build one!" Shadow added.

"It is fantastic, Tails-Babe!" Rouge added.

"It's a work of art!" Tikal added.

"Congratulations Tails!" Amy finished. Cream never said anything. Instead she showed her congratulations by kissing Tails passionately. Then they brake the kiss.

"Thank you, everyone. Now, shall we go inside?" Tails asked. Everyone agreed, then made their way inside.

When they got inside, they were even more surprised at how much detail was put into the jet. The Jet had over ten beds, four toilets, ten televisions, And even speakers for music to be played.

"Holy shit, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, surprised.

"I knew you'd all love it!" Tails happily stated.

After that, everyone took a seat. Lucky for Cream, there was a special seat made for her, in the driver's seat. Amy noticed that Knuckles and Tikal do not have their kids with them.

"Knuckles, Tikal, where are the twins?" Amy asked.

"Oh, we've hired a babysitter to look after them. Same being with the Master Emerald, as we've hired a guard to look after that." Knuckles started.

"Yeah, looking after the Master Emerald, and taking care of the twins is very hard work. So me and Knuckles needed a break from both for a while." Tikal finished.

"Well, just take as much time as you two need." Rouge stated.

"Yeah. We don't want any of you dying on us now, due to stress." Shadow teased.

"Warning. Safety belts in three...two...one!" Tails said through the speakers, as the safety belts automatically strapped the crew to their seats. Sonic chuckles.

"Show off!" Sonic stated. After that, in about two minutes Tails started the engine, and then flew away.

* * *

><p>About five hours later, they arrived in Robotropolis. Eggman was the first to greet them, as he was with his robots fixing a few things.<p>

"Ah, welcome everybody. You're finally here." Eggman greeted, as he shook everyone's hands.

"Hey Eggman. How's it hanging?" Sonic asked.

"Well, nothing much. Just fixing a few technical issues. On your honeymoon, I take it?" Eggman asked. Sonic nods.

"Mine and Amy's, and Shadow and Rouge's. And it's a little holiday for Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Tikal." Sonic replies. Eggman smiles.

"Well, you're all going to love it here. Everyone, welcome to the new and improved, Robotropolis!" Eggman introduced. Everyone gasped in surprise at how it looked.

Instead of looking so dark, it looked beautiful. It was sunny, bright green grass, sparking blue lake, and the city looked very classy.

"Wow Eggman! This place looks like paradise!" Sonic exclaimed. Eggman chuckles.

"I though you'd all like this." Eggman added.

"'Like it'? Shit, Eggman, we fucking love it!" Shadows exclaimed. Eggman smiles warmly.

"I'm very grateful. Now go on and have fun! You'll have an amazing adventure here!" Eggman advised. Sonic suddenly lifts Amy bridal style, which made Amy shriek in surprise.

"OK, Eggman! Hay everyone! Last one to the hotel, is going to be the one cleaning up the jet, when we get home!" Sonic called out.

"Son...IIIIIIIIC!" Amy shrieked, as Sonic dashed towards the hotel.

"Ah, Sonic! You dirty, sneaky little bastard!" Shadow then picks Rouge up bridal style, and runs towards the hotel.

"Right, that hedgehog is so fucking dead, when I get to that hotel!" Knuckles jokingly stated. He puts Tikal on his back, and glides towards the hotel.

After that, Tails and Cream just shrug their shoulders, then link hands, and both fly towards the hotel. Back with Sonic and Amy, Sonic slows down a little.

"Nah, I'll be fair on those guys, and you of course!" Sonic stated. Amy giggles.

"This'll be the greatest honeymoon ever! I love you, Sonic." Amy stated.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic replies. Then they passionately kiss. Sonic and Amy laugh softly, when they see the other couples passionately kissing.

And then later on, they all started to enjoy their holiday. They had so much fun during their time there. They went to the movies, amusement parks, swimming, go-kart-racing and many more.

Sonic was true to his word. He will always be with Amy, and always love her. And that Dark Sonic will never be seen again. Making this easy for him and his friends to truly start a new life, and of course, a new beginning.

**The End**


End file.
